Searching For Love
by sizzlinginsane
Summary: A short and sweet story of Chouko, a twelve year old freshman, who finds love in the most unexpected of ways. "Not everyone falls from a tree and in love at the same time." - MaruiOC


**Title:** Searching For Love (One-Shot)

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Main** **Character:** [OC] Mogami Chouko

**Note:** This was dream novel written back in 2007, rewritten in 2009, was discovered in an ancient hard drive and skimmedit one hour ago to _finally_ be posted in FF.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is not mine. The original characters are mine.

**Searching For Love**

"Almost there."

Chouko cooed to the baby bird she held in one hand, as she reached to grab the highest branch with her other hand and pull herself up.

After steadying herself, she extended her arm towards the nest. The birdie's brothers and sisters chirping, their small wings flapping when she put their lost sibling back in with them.

Chouko smiled at her accomplished feat. Not noticing the branch holding her was about to break. Chouko moved away from the nest slowly, and tried to maneuver to climb down the same way she went up. When the branch gave way and she lost her footing.

It happened so quickly, she only had time to close her eyes and let out a short involuntary scream, as she landed on the ground.

She heard groaning, at first she thought is was her own groans of pain, but those sounds were most definitely not coming from her. She opened her eyes and saw the dark green color of the school's uniform.

She was on someone!

Chouko stood up like lightning and bowed down deeply, apologizing profusely. "Sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Her face flamed in embarrassment. The only thing going through her mind was in making her great escape. She repeated her apology before turning away and running as fast as she could. Leaving the stunned bystander behind.

...

"Are you okay?"

Chouko's older sister, Ayumi, asked the moment she came into the nurse's office.

Ayumi looked at her from head to toe, taking in her rumpled clothing and the bloody scratches on both her knees.

She opened her mouth to answer, but her sister shook her head at her, and she didn't say anything. Chouko knew she was in for a lecture.

"You fell from the top of a tree." Ayumi scowled at her. "What were you thinking?"

"A baby bird fell."

Her comment went unheard as her sister started pacing in front of her.

"You could have been seriously hurt! What would I have told mom and dad if something happened to you on the first day of school no less!"

"I was only trying to help."

Again, her words fell on deaf ears.

"You're in middle school now, Chouko, you have to be more responsible for your actions."

Chouko started nodding in agreement but stopped, realizing her shameful behavior towards the stranger she fell on was less than irresponsible. An apology wasn't enough, it was inhumane of her not check if he was all right, since she could have accidentally hurt him. But her embarrassment drove her away.

She started fidgeting, and hesitantly admitted. "When I, from the tree... I sort of fell on top someone."

Her sister stopped ranting and turned to her with surprised eyes. There was only two seconds of silence until her sister exclaimed. "What?!"

And another rant started, this time with hand gestures, signifying to Chouko she was in more trouble. "How could you have fallen off a tree onto someone? Did you at least apologize? Was the person hurt?"

Chouko breathed in and exhaled. "It was an accident, Ayu-nee. I did apologize to him, but I don't know if he was hurt or not."

"What do you mean? You fell on him, Chouko! You should know if he was hurt!"

She flushed in remembering her actions and told her sister the second part. "I sort of ran away after apologizing. I don't know who it was."

"Chouko!"

She hung her head low, her vision becoming blurry as tears started to form and she murmured. "I'm sorry."

Ayumi sighed, and grabbed her little sister's hands. "Don't cry Chouko."

But then she frowned and asked. "How do you know it was a _he_?"

Chouko blinked back the tears and looked up at Ayumi. "Well, either that, or it was a very flat chested girl. And... he smelled nice. Like green apples."

"Green apples?"

Chouko nodded unbeknownst to her sister's bewilderment. She knew, unless she was a dog, it wasn't enough to find a person.

As if her sister read her mind, Ayumi questioned her. "You won't start sniffing all guys now, will you?"

"No!" But if she just happened to catch a whiff of him. What hurt could it do?

"You don't know what type of person he is. He could be mean."

Chouko frowned, and said determinedly at her older sister. "A person that smells like apples has got to be nice! I will find him!"

...

Chouko covered her yawn with a hand. It had been weeks since her vow to her sister of finding Green Apple, her nickname to the boy that smelled as such. But she was starting to think that it wasn't anyone in her class nor was he a freshman. It would be more difficult for her to find him if he belongs to a different year.

Feeling like she was being watched, she lowered her hand and looked around. Facing the school's main building, it was then she noticed who was watching her.

From the second floor, Marui Bunta, was looking out the window that overlooked the field in which she and her classmates were playing soccer, after the gym teacher said it was a nice day to play outside.

They made eye contact and her heart fluttered in her chest. She daringly raised her hand to wave hello at him. However he didn't move, except for the tilt of his head.

He's in class, Chouko, he isn't going to wave back at you. And it's not like you two were formally introduced. He probably has forgotten all about what happened.

Chouko kept glancing his way every other second, as she remembered the first time she met Marui-senpai.

She had been asked by one of the teachers to distribute some papers to all the classrooms about the athletics festival. She had just started handing out the papers on the second floor when someone had bumped into her, making her drop all of the papers.

She hurriedly started gathering the scattered documents and stood up when finished. And was shocked when she came face to face, with not just one but two people the female population deemed famous in their school.

Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta.

She was still amazed a person could have hair so red and violet eyes. Nor could she believe someone could have hair so white it looked almost like pure snow and eyes the color of teal. Neither could be natural-born.

A lot of her classmates – the girls, mainly – talked about Marui Bunta and how much he liked to eat sweets. Then again, all the girls talked about every hot guy in school.

Distracted by her daydreaming, Chouko didn't notice the soccer ball heading her way. Before anyone could call out a warning, the ball hit her on the side of her head.

Unable to react and shocked by the impact, she flailed backwards, tripping over her own two feet, she fell flat on the ground.

Dazed, she groaned in pain and was helped up to her feet by one of her friends who had run in concern for her, and immediately after Chouko was chastised by her and the teacher to put more attention.

Chouko felt her cheeks heat up, and nodded whilst mumbling an unintelligible apology.

She glanced back to the windows one more time, with a mixture of emotions. Hoping, dreading, and curious to know if Marui-senpai witnessed the mishap. To her mortification, she saw him laughing.

Her eyes widened, and Chouko had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. She ran to the opposite side of the field, praying people won't notice she was cherry-red from her neck to the tips of her ears.

...

Chouko made her way towards the lunch line. She had forgotten her lunch box at home again, and now she had to wait fifteen to twenty minutes in line to buy a meal.

Today wasn't a good day. One bad thing after another. She'd never been so mortified in her life than she was during physical education class. Chouko prayed to whatever god was listening to end her suffering. Prayed she wouldn't see the redheaded evil senpai for the rest of the day.

"Oi, Niou, this is the girl I was telling you about."

Chouko's eyes widened, she stifled a gasp. The same redhead she had been thinking about not ever seeing again, appeared in front of her as if summoned. The gods must be laughing at her, too. She really needed to start paying more attention to her surroundings.

"What girl?" The white-haired teen asked, coming behind Marui.

Both of them were cradling snacks in their arms, Chouko noted, while listening to them talk about her as if she were not there.

"You know the reason I LOL in class."

"Right, she got hit in the face and fell on her ass."

Her eyes widened and she felt the blood rise to her face for the umpteenth time that day. They were making her a laughing stock! And she was letting them, by staying quiet. In an uncharacteristic act on her part, Chouko ripped a page out of her sister's book and decided she too could defend herself.

"The ball didn't hit me in the face, it hit the side of my head!"

They stopped talking and turned to look at her. Incredulity written over both their faces. She realized, in horror, that it might have been the wrong thing to say.

Niou recovered first, he took a step towards her, in which she promptly took a step back in retreat. The trickster smirked. "But you still fell on your butt."

Chouko bit her bottom lip. If only...

"Niou! Stop harassing my little sister!"

Chouko looked behind her and saw Ayumi coming to rescue her like a knight in shining armor. At least one god was still listening to her prayers.

Niou raised his eyebrows. "Sister?" Niou turned to Chouko again and did a once over from head to foot. He sighed melodramatically. "So we have another Mogami in our school."

Chouko watched on as Ayumi chewed out Niou. It was the first time she's seen her big sister fight with someone that wasn't part of their family.

"Hey."

She turned and faced Marui-senpai. Her heart unexpectedly fluttered like it did before, but this time it was due to hearing his voice so close to her.

"Here, take this."

He held out a wrapped sandwich.

Chouko didn't stop to think, couldn't really, as she took what he offered. Her hands touched his fingers. She flustered, feeling her heart skip a beat before resuming the fast beating.

"I, I..." She cleared her throat, as she unsuccessfully tried to thank him.

Unfortunately, she couldn't do so as she was suddenly pulled away by her sister. "Let's go Chouko."

It was confusing. One minute senpai was being mean and teasing her. Then next thing he does is be nice and give her some of his lunch. Chouko wished to understand...

Why did her heart thump heavily in her chest every time?

...

Chouko sighed, she knew Marui-senpai was becoming a distraction. She didn't know why she was always thinking of him. When in reality, she should be concentrating on her search for Green Apple, but many doubts plagued her.

Somehow things hadn't gone as she had thought. Like a needle in a haystack, it wasn't easy finding one person in the throngs of hundreds. If only she had seen the face of the person she fell on... then again she wouldn't be on this wild goose chase.

"...ko. Chouko!"

Startled by her name, Chouko came back to the present.

"Mou, I've been calling your name for a while now."

"Sorry, Risa." She said to her best friend. Chouko and Risa have been together ever since first grade, always have been classmates. Fortunately the change from grade school to middle school made no difference in their friendship.

Risa looked her over, saying, "You've been sighing nonstop. Does it have to do with your mystery guy?"

Risa also had the uncanny ability to read minds. Especially hers, though her friend claims that she was just too easy to read.

"Haven't found anything, have you?"

She shook her head.

"Don't look so depressed. Chouko looks best with a smile."

Chouko tried to smile at her friends attempt to make her feel better, but couldn't muster any feeling into it.

In a change of subject, Risa asked, "Will you come help me tomorrow as well?"

Chagrined Chouko realized she was supposed to be helping Risa water the flowering pots. Risa was part of the beautification committee and one of the many tasks they did was take care of all the gardens around the school. And during these hot summer months, the plants needed more care than ever.

Before she could answer, her friend let out a shriek of fright.

Wide eyed, Chouko asked, "What? What is it?"

"Ōsuzumebachi!*"

The next thing that happened, was something she couldn't have foreseen. Risa waving her arms in a crazy like effort to scare away the hornet whilst forgetting she was holding the hose. Chouko shrieking when the cold water hit her, instinctively bringing her arms in front of her to stop the flow of water, but her arms were no barrier.

"Risa!" She squealed, "Risa! STOP!"

The water stopped flowing. Thankfully, for Chouko thought she was going to drown. She looked down at herself. Wet from head to toe. She sighed, what was she going to do now?

"I'm sorry Chouko. I panicked."

Her friend looked so distraught and sincere in her apology. Chouko burst out laughing.

Seconds later, Risa joined her.

Out of nowhere, a towel drops from the sky landing on top of her head. The laughter dies down into surprise. They both quickly look up, but didn't see anyone in any of the open windows above them.

"A~h, that was embarrassing. Do you think someone saw us?"

Instead of responding, Chouko took the towel from her head, and gasps.

"Chouko?"

"It smells like him!" Chouko smiled. It was the same apple scent! She was sure of it. She inspects the white towel, until she comes upon a green tennis ball stitched into one corner.

The next day, she vowed, she would go to tennis practice.

...

The noise of the cheering girls surrounding the courts was deafening. Chouko was walking around the campus, at all the students milling around. It was the first time she had stayed after school. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should have joined a club or something.

Her mind drifted, wondering if she could join a club even though it was close to the end of the first semester. Would they accept her entrance this late in the year? But what would she do? She's never been good at any sports. She mulled over what other clubs she could join. Unaware that she was being watched.

"Oi, little Mogami."

Chouko stumbled, surprised at being called out of the blue. Straightening, she turned around and recognized Niou-senpai.

Before she could greet him properly, he interrupted. "Become a fan too?"

"Eh?" Confused, she didn't know what he meant.

"Hmm, was it Bunta or could it be me?"

She blushed at the mention of Marui-senpai, stuttering, "No.. I, it's..."

Niou smirked down at her, getting closer to her, he whispered. "Don't worry little Mogami, your secret's safe with me."

Chouko took a step back, though not before she caught a whiff of that scent. The scent that led her to be in the tennis courts to begin with.

She looked at Niou-senpai, it couldn't be him. She frowned. No. Impossible. Tears were starting to form, she couldn't have gone these past three months searching only to end up here.

Niou looked at her weirdly, blowing and popping his gum, he asked, "What is it little Mogami?"

"Please don't call me that!" She cried out, but then stopped.

He's chewing gum!

That's it. The smell came from the gum, not from Niou-senpai. Her tears became tears of relief. She wiped them away with her hands, looked up at Niou-senpai seriously and asked a very important question.

...

Rolling and rolling, around and around. Churning and wallowing, Chouko didn't know what to do. She was at a stand still. She now knew it was Marui-senpai whom she had fallen upon on that fateful day. There was no use denying it any longer.

At first she had questioned herself if it truly was him, and if so why didn't he say anything. However, the further she thought about, she came to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe he didn't know it was her like she didn't know it was him.

She pulled her pillow closer to her and rolled to the other side of her bed with a groan. The more she thought about the 'what ifs' the more it was making her dizzy enough to faint with indecision. Or maybe it was due to all the rolling around she was doing.

She hears a knock at her door and sits up, soon regretting it when a she becomes woozy, her vision blurring for a moment. The knock comes again, that at least she didn't imagine.

"Come in."

Ayumi appears from behind the door. A scowl on her face. "What's all the ruckus you're making?"

Had she been too loud? Chagrined, she muttered. "Sorry."

The scowl turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

It was like a gate was opened. Chouko poured everything out to her sister from beginning to end and all that she was feeling.

"What should I do, nee-san?"

Ayumi sighs but stays silent for a moment, then says, "Nothing. You shouldn't do anything."

"Eh?" Stunned, Chouko stared at her big sister. That was not the advice she was expecting. She thought for sure her sister would tell her to go apologize to the upperclassman she had squashed when she fell on him from the tree. Before she could say anything in return her sister spoke up again.

"Chouko, what do wish to accomplish if you do seek him out?"

Biting her bottom lip, she gave it some thought. "I have to at least talk to him."

...

Couple days later, Chouko walked up and down the corridor. Not really paying attention to anything happening around her. The same thought passed through her mind again and again.

_Marui-senpai is waiting for me in the rooftop._

Well, that's what her sister had told her. Since Chouko practically begged her sister whom shares a class with the boy to ask him to meet her on the rooftop during lunch hour. Ayumi much to her displeasure agreed, but wouldn't guarantee anything.

Now she just needed to climb the stairs, open the door leading out, and talk to the redheaded boy.

Easier said than done.

She looked at the stairs and moaned to herself, "Mou, Chouko..."

Grabbing the railing she took one step at a time until she reached the fated door, which felt more like the gateway to hell at this point. And she was about to walk through it.

Her heart was beating in overdrive. She swore her organ was going to beat itself out of her chest. Her hands were clammy and had to rub them dry on her skirt before she push open the door. Suddenly she was blinded by the brightness of the sun and took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Then she looked up, and there he was.

Part of her half-expected that it was all a ruse. Half of her thought he would never have shown up. Her mind blanketed, her throat went into a sever drought. Speech became an impossibility.

"Hey—"

Hurriedly she interrupted, blundering over her words. "I'm sorry! I truly am sorry that I fell on you and then runaway! I'm ashamed at my behavior, I didn't stop to make sure that you were okay. I'm sorry!"

"I know."

Incredulity and shock covered her face, trying to process those two simple words.

Marui-senpai grinned, "You should stop apologizing."

Chouko then listened as Marui-senpai told his side of the story. How he hadn't recognized her in the hall, but realized she was the same girl from the soccer field and from lunch that day. However it wasn't until he overheard her conversation with Risa that he knew for a fact that she was the girl from the tree. And so he had dropped his towel on her and decided to wait for her to come to him.

He stepped closer and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Took you long enough."

"Senpai."

**End**.


End file.
